gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Missandei
4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Valar Dohaeris" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 29 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Am Leben |Alter = |Herkunft = Naath, Sothoryos |Fraktion = Haus Targaryen |Dargestellt von = Nathalie Emmanuel |Sprecher = Kalpna Joshi |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Missandei) }} Missandei ist ein Hauptcharakter in der fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und davor ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der dritten und vierten Staffel. Sie wird von Nathalie Emmanuel verkörpert und erschien erstmalig in der ersten Episode der dritten Staffel, "Valar Dohaeris". Missandei war eine Sklavin, die als Dolmetscherin den Guten Herren von Astapor diente, bevor sie von Daenerys Targaryen aufgenommen wurde und die Freiheit erhielt. Seitdem steht sie im Dienste von Daenerys als zuverlässige Übersetzerin und Vertraute. Mit der Flucht ihrer Königin aus der Stadt Meereen verblieb Missandei dort als Mitglied des Kleinen Rates. Missandei spricht 19 Sprachen, einschließlich Hochvalyrisch, den Low-Valyrian-''Dialekt der Sklavenbucht, Dothrakisch sowie der Gemeinen Zunge von Westeros und hat Kenntnis über die tote Sprache der Ghiscari. In der Serie Biographie Missandei wurde auf der Insel Naath in Sommermeer geboren, die vor der Küste des südlichen Kontinents Sothoryos liegt. Bereits in jungen Jahren wurde sie in die Sklavenbucht von Essos verschleppt, wo sie als Dolmetscherin dem Willen des Sklavenmeisters Kraznys mo Nakloz unterworfen war, einem der von Astapor. Staffel 3 Missandei fungiert als Dolmetscherin zwischen ihrem Meister Kraznys mo Nakloz und Daenerys Targaryen, welche beabsichtigt, die Unbefleckten von Astapor zu erwerben. Bei den Verhandlungen verschweigt sie Daenerys die abfälligen Kommentare ihres Meisters. Später erklärt Daenerys gegenüber den Guten Herren, dass sie beabsichtigt, alle 8.000 Unbefleckten zu kaufen, doch Kraznys meint, sie könne es sich nicht leisten. Der Sklavenmeister wird in seiner Sprache zunehmend herablassender und beleidigender, was Missandei die förmliche Interpretation erschwert. Dann fügt Daenerys hinzu, dass sie auch alle in der Ausbildung befindlichen Jungen erwerben will und bietet im Gegenzug einen ihrer Drachen. Die sind überzeugt und Daenerys fordert als Zeichen des erfolgreichen Abschlusses die Sklavin Missandei als Geschenk, was akzeptiert wird. Missandei folgt Daenerys, die Missandei nach ihrem Namen und ihrer Familie befragt, die sie jedoch nicht besitzt. Missandei wird von Daenerys gewarnt, dass sie in den Krieg ziehen werden und Missandei möglicherweise sterben werde, aber diese rezitiert einfach die valyrische Phrase: "Valar morghulis". Daenerys erwidert die korrekte Bedeutung "jeder Mann muss sterben" und fügt hinzu "doch wir sind keine Männer", was Missandei lächeln lässt. Missandei ist anwesend, als Daenerys und Kraznys den Austausch in Astapor vollziehen. Sie übersetzt die Worte von Daenerys, bis diese selbst in perfekten ''Low Valyrian zu den Unbefleckten spricht und damit Missandei beeindruckt. Sie überlebt die anschließende Plünderung von Astapor und zieht mit Daenerys und ihrer Armee aus der Stadt. Auf dem Marsch nach Yunkai wird Daenerys von Missandei assistiert, die ihre Befehle an die Armee weitergibt. Auf Befehl der Königin versammelt Missandei die Hauptmänner der Unbefleckten, denen befohlen wird, einen Anführer zu wählen. Nachdem Grauer Wurm gekürt wurde, erklärt Missandei, dass jeder Name eines Unbefleckten aus einer Farbe und einem Ungeziefer besteht, was an ihre Stellung erinnern soll. Daenerys erlaubt den Unbefleckten, eigene Namen zu wählen, doch Grauer Wurm entscheidet sich für diesen. Missandei bedient später Daenerys und ihre Gäste, die Anführer der Zweitgeborenen Mero, Prendahl na Ghezn und Daario Naharis. Während der Verhandlungen ist Mero ungehobelt, grabscht nach Missandei und versucht an ihr zu riechen. Wegen seines respektlosen Verhaltens befiehlt Daenerys nach Ende ihres Treffens, dass Mero als erster sterben soll, falls es zum Kampf kommt. In der Nacht nimmt Daenerys ein Bad und erfährt dabei von Missandei, dass sie nicht weniger als 19 Sprachen spricht. Missandei erinnert Daenerys daran, dass sie nur ein Jahr gebraucht hat, um ansatzweise Dothrakisch zu erlernen und frischt ihre Sprachkenntnisse wieder auf. Unerwartet betritt ein Unbefleckter das Zelt, hält Missandei ein Messer an die Kehle und empfiehlt ihr, nicht zu schreien. Er gibt sich als Daario zu erkennen und erklärt Daenerys, dass ihm die Hauptmänner befohlen haben, sie zu töten. Er gibt Missandei wieder frei und präsentiert die abgeschlagenen Köpfe der Hauptmänner als Beweis seiner Loyalität. Nach der Einnahme von Yunkai wartet Missandei gemeinsam mit Daenerys und der Armee vor den Toren der Stadt auf die befreiten Sklaven. Missandei richtet in Übereinstimmung mit Daenerys vorbreitete Worte an die Sklaven, doch die Khaleesi unterbricht die Rede um selbst zu sprechen. Als Daenerys von den Sklaven "Mhysa" gerufen wird, erklärt Missandei ihr die Bedeutung in der Sprache der Ghiscari – "Mutter". Staffel 4 Missandei reist in Daenerys' Armee und gehört inzwischen zu ihrem ständigen Beraterstab. Eines Morgens will sich Daenerys mit ihren Beratern treffen, doch weder Grauer Wurm, der Kommandant der Unbefleckten, noch Daario Naharis sind anwesend. Missandei bringt Daenerys zu den beiden, die sich in einem Wettkampf messen. Als Daenerys die beiden zurechtweist und meint, wenn sie nicht spuren, können sie sich eine neue Königin zum Dienen suchen, ernten beide einen spöttischen Blick von Missandei. Anschließend spricht Missandei mit Daenerys über die von Meereen, die sich vor der Königin fürchten sollten, wenn sie schlau sind. Vor den Toren der Stadt übersetzt Missandei die herabwürdigenden Worte des Streiters von Meereen für Daenerys. Wenige Minuten später, nachdem Daario als Kämpfer ausgewählt wurde, lobt Missandei gegenüber Daenerys seine Tapferkeit. Missandei erhält den Auftrag, Grauer Wurm in der Gemeinen Zunge zu unterweisen, denn dieser spricht bis dahin nur Hochvalyrisch, was die Verständigung erschwert. Er ist jedoch ein gelehriger Schüler und erzählt Missandei auch einiges aus seinem Leben, wodurch die beiden sich anfreunden. Tatsächlich scheint Grauer Wurm ihr sehr zugeneigt zu sein; als er versucht, ihre Hand zu nehmen, zieht Missandei diese jedoch zurück. Später ist Missandei anwesend, als Daenerys erwägt, Königsmund in Westeros anzugreifen. Daenerys wird Königin von Meereen und Missandei bleibt als ihre Beraterin und Übersetzerin an ihrer Seite. Während der Audienzen, in denen Daenerys direkt mit ihren Bürgern über deren Anliegen spricht, kündet Missandei diese einzeln an, begrüßt sie im Namen der Königin und übersetzt gegebenenfalls deren Anfragen für Daenerys. Darüber hinaus dient sie Daenerys auch bisweilen als Zofe, obwohl die beiden sich eher freundschaftlich gegenüber stehen. Eines Tages wird Missandei beim Baden von Grauer Wurm beobachtet. Sie bemerkt es, bedeckt sich mit den Händen und sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Später erzählt sie Daenerys von dem Vorfall; sie findet es sonderbar, dass Grauer Wurm, der schließlich ein Eunuch ist, sie zu begehren scheint. Daenerys rät ihr, Grauer Wurm selbst darauf anzusprechen. In der Tat kommen die beiden ins Gespräch. Grauer Wurm entschuldigt sich für sein Benehmen, worauf Missandei meint, das sei nicht nötig. Sie drückt Bedauern über sein Schicksal aus, doch Grauer Wurm antwortet, alles Schlechte, das ihm im Leben zugestoßen sei, habe ihn zu ihr geführt, was Missandei sichtlich bewegt. Als Grauer Wurm gehen will, sagt Missandei, dass sie froh ist, dass er sie gesehen hat. Missandei ist dabei, als Ser Jorah Mormont von Daenerys aus ihren Diensten entlassen und verbannt wird. Sie ist an Daenerys' Seite, als ein Bauer die verkohlten Überreste seiner dreijährigen Tochter der Königin präsentiert, welche von Drogon verbrannt wurde. Staffel 5 Missandei ist bei Daenerys als sie erfährt, dass ein Unbefleckter namens Weiße Ratte in einem Bordell ermordet wurde. Missandei begibt sich zu Grauer Wurm und fragt ihn, was ein Unbefleckter in einem Bordell sucht. Er meint, es nicht zu wissen und verlässt sie. Missandei ist anwesend als Daenerys mit ihrem Rat diskutiert, was mit dem Sohn der Harpyie geschehen soll, der verhaftet wurde. Als Mossador wegen der unerlaubten Ermordung des Gefangenen selbst zum Tode verurteilt und vor der Pyramide öffentlich hingerichtet wird, bricht ein Aufstand los, dem Daenerys und Missandei durch Schutz der Unbefleckten nur knapp entkommen. Missandei ist an der Seite von Daenerys und Daario als Hizdahr zo Loraq erneut versucht, Daenerys von der Wiedereröffnung der Kampfgruben in Meereen zu überzeugen. Missandei weint am Bett von Grauer Wurm, der durch einen Kampf schwer verwundet wurde und bewusstlos vor ihr liegt. Als Grauer Wurm nach drei Tagen erwacht, ist sie da. Er schämt sich dafür, Angst zu haben, aber Missandei erklärt, dass alle Menschen den Tod fürchten. Grauer Wurm antwortet, dass er nicht den Tod fürchte, sondern Missandei von der Insel Naath nicht wiederzusehen. Sie ist gerührt und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Später wird Missandei von Daenerys um einen Vorschlag zur aktuellen Situation gebeten. Missandei hält sich für nicht fähig genug, doch Daenerys widerspricht und meint, sie habe das gleiche Mitspracherecht wie jeder ihrer Vertrauten. Missandei meint, dass Daenerys vielleicht auf ihr Herz hören sollte statt auf ihre Berater. Dies führt dazu, dass Daenerys die Kampfgruben wieder eröffnet und eine Ehe mit Hizdahr beabsichtigt. Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogon verschwunden ist, reiten Daario und Jorah aus, um sie zu suchen. Missandei und Grauer Wurm bleiben zusammen mit Tyrion in Meeren, um diesen bei seinen Entscheidungen zur Seite zu stehen. Staffel 6 Nachdem Varys eine Prostituierte verhört hatte, die den Söhnen der Harpyie half, Unbefleckte zu töten, und herausfand, dass die Sklavenmeister von Astapor, Yunkai und Volantis die Söhne der Harpyie finanziell unterstützen, entschied sich Tyrion dazu, die Sklavenmeister in die Pyramide von Meeren einzuladen, um dort mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Missandei und Grauer Wurm waren von dieser Idee wenig begeistert, waren es doch eben diese Meister, welche sie lange unter schlimmsten Bedingungen festhielten und sie wie Tiere behandelten. Grauer Wurm macht Tyrion klar, dass er von seiner Idee nicht viel hält und sagt ihm, er hätte die Feinde in ihre Stadt gelassen, worauf Tyrion entgegnet, dass man Frieden mit seinen Feinden schließt, nicht mit seinen Freunden. In der Verhandlung zwischen den Sklavenmeistern und Tyrion, Missandei und Grauer Wurm macht Tyrion den Sklavenmeistern ein Angebot: Sie bekommen sieben Jahre Zeit das Sklavensystem in den Städten Astapor, Yunkai und Volantis abzuschaffen und werden für alle finanziellen Verluste, die sie dabei erleiden, mit Vieh und Gold entschädigt. Im Gegenzug beenden die Sklavenmeister die finanzielle Unterstützung der Söhne der Harpyie. Missandei und Grauer Wurm unterstützen Tyrion gegenüber den Meistern, die deshalb sehr aufgebracht sind, und stellen sich auf seine Seite, jedoch mit großen Bedenken. Missandei und Grauer Wurm sind überhaupt nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken, dass die Sklaven noch sieben Jahre unter der Führung der Sklavenmeister zu leiden haben und würden diese am liebsten jetzt schon, mit Hilfe der Unbefleckten, erneut befreien, worauf Tyrion antwortet, dass Meeren dann schutzlos wäre und dies vorübergehend die einzige Lösung sei. Missandei fragt Tyrion, ob er jemals ein Sklave gewesen sei, worauf Tyrion antwortet, dass er für einige Tage einer gewesen ist, daraufhin meint Missandei, dass er dann nicht lange genug ein Sklave gewesen ist, um zu verstehen, was es bedeutet einer zu sein. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern Missandei ist eine Naathi im Dienste von Kraznys mo Nakloz, einem der Guten Herren von Astapor. Charakter & Erscheinung Missandei hat ein rundes und flaches Gesicht, dunkle Haut und Augen wie geschmolzenes Gold. Obwohl erst zehn Jahre alt, ist sie sehr willensstark und intelligent. Sie hat eine süße und starke Stimme. Geschichte Missandei und ihre Brüder wurden auf Naath geboren. Sie wurden von Räubern der Basiliskeninseln entführt und in die Sklaverei nach Astapor verkauft. Drei ihrer Brüder wurden zu Unbefleckten, doch starb einer in der Ausbildung und es überlebten Marselen und Mossador. Sie erinnert sich, dass Mossador ihr das Klettern auf Bäumen beibrachte. Missandei hat die bemerkenswerte Gabe, fremde Sprachen leicht zu erlernen. Folglich gaben ihr die Guten Herren eine Ausbildung als Schreiberin. Missandei erlernte die Gemeine Zunge von Westeros, Hochvalyrisch und Bastard Valyrian. Sie besitzt einige Kenntnisse über die Ghiscari. Missandei wurde beigebracht, von sich selbst als "diese hier" zu sprechen, statt die erste Person zu verwenden, eine Gewohnheit, die sie zu überwinden versucht: "You are good to this- to me. " A Storm of Swords Missandei ist eine Sklavin und fungiert als Dolmetscherin für Kraznys mo Nakloz als Daenerys Targaryen nach Astapor kommt, um die Unbefleckten zu inspizieren. Sie unterlässt die Übersetzung seiner Beleidigungen und formuliert seine Worte um, damit sie politischer und höflicher klingen, die anrüchigen Vorschläge lässt sie völlig entfallen. Nachdem sich Daenerys mit den Guten Herren von Astapor über die Bezahlung der Unbefleckten geeinigt hat, wird Missandei von Kraznys an sie übergeben, damit sie die Befehle übersetzt, bis die Unbefleckten Daenerys Sprache erlernt haben. Die Entscheidung lässt Missandei ungerührt. Sowohl die Guten Herren als auch Missandei glauben, dass Daenerys nur die Gemeine Zunge beherrscht, doch Missandei ist überrascht, als Daenerys in Hochvalyrisch nach ihrem Namen fragt und ihr die Freiheit schenkt. Als eine Freigelassene wird Missandei von Daenerys ein Dienst als Zofe und Übersetzerin angeboten, als enge Vertraute bis sie sich entscheidet, sie zu verlassen. Missandei akzeptiert und meint, sie könne nirgendwo sonst hingehen. Die Angst vor dem Tod begegnet Missandei mit der Phrase "Valar morghulis". Missandei erklärt Daenerys das Grundlegende über die Unbefleckten und sie offenbart, dass drei von ihnen einmal ihre Brüder waren. Während des Austausches erhält Missandei weiterhin Befehle von Kraznys, obwohl sie ihm nicht länger gehört. Missandei unterlässt die Übersetzung einiger seiner Sätze, wie die "Hure aus Westeros". Nach dem Abschluss überlebt Missandei den Fall von Astapor. Beim ersten Konflikt mit Yunkai wird Daenerys von Missandei erklärt, dass die Yunkai'i einen valyrischen Dialekt sprechen, verständlich für jene aus Astapor. Am Vorabend der Schlacht von Yunkai ist Daenerys zu aufgeregt, um zu schlafen. Missandei bietet ihr an, ein Schlaflied der friedliebenden Menschen von Naath zu singen. Nach einer dreitätigen Belagerung der Stadt lassen die Weisen Herren von Yunkai eine große Anzahl von Sklaven frei. Missandei erklärt ihnen, dass sie ihre Freiheit Daenerys verdanken. Sie übersetzt die neue Bezeichnung der Sklaven für Daenerys: Mhysa – das Wort der Ghiscari für "Mutter". Während der Belagerung von Meereen siegt Starker Belwas im Kampf über Oznak zo Pahl und wird dabei verwundet. Missandei wird ausgeschickt, um einen freigelassenen Heiler aus Yunkai zu suchen, der berühmt für seine Heilkunst ist. In Vorbereitung für einen Besuch im Lager ruft Daenerys nach Missandei für Silber und lässt ein eigenes Pferd für das Mädchen satteln. Missandei bietet an, die Blutreiter als Wachen abzustellen, aber Daenerys wählt stattdessen "Arstan Weißbart". Als Mero versucht Daenerys zu ermorden, ruft Missandei um Hilfe. "Arstan" kann Mero verwunden, rettet Daenerys und Missandei. Eine Zahl Freigelassener, vermutlich benachrichtigt durch Missandei, reißt Mero danach in Stücke. Beim Nachdenken über die Götter erinnert sich Daenerys an die Erzählungen von Missandei über den Herrn der Harmonie und später an weitere Details von Naath, über die Missandei berichtet hat. Sie stellt fest, dass sie sich dem Mädchen sehr verbunden fühlt. Mit dem Fall von Meereen entscheidet sich Daenerys für die Große Pyramide als neuen Sitz. Missandei, Irri und Jhiqui bewohnen die königlichen Gemächer mit ihr. Missandei schläft mit ihr im gleichen Bett. Daenerys verspricht, Missandei eines Tages zurück in die "Heimat" auf die Insel Naath zu bringen, doch sie antwortet, dass sie damit zufrieden ist, bei der Targaryen zu sein. Während Daenerys über die Zuverlässigkeit ihrer zahlreichen Verbündeten und Unterstützer nachdenkt, fürchtet sie den Verrat eines jeden von ihnen. Als Daenerys den Entschluss fasst, die Leichname von Meereen zu begraben, bietet Missandei ihren Ratschlag an und sagt, dass die Ghiscari ihre Toten ehren, indem sie in den Krypten unter ihren Anwesen bestattet werden. Sie schlägt vor, die Knochen zu reinigen und sie den Angehörigen zur Bestattung als Akt der Gnade auszuhändigen. Missandei nimmt am ersten Treffen zwischen Daenerys mit Ghael teil, dem Gesandten des Königs Cleon von Astapor. Ghael unterbreitet Daenerys das Hochzeitsangebot von Cleon und sein Versprechen, ihr viele starke Söhne zu schenken. Als Missandei nach den Söhnen Cleons fragt, muss Ghael zugeben, dass Cleon in vorheriger Ehe nur Töchter gezeugt hat. Eines Nachts wird Daenerys von Missandei im Terrassengarten gefunden. Daenerys lässt das Mädchen versprechen, sie niemals anzulügen und niemals zu verraten. Beide beobachten Hand in Hand den Sonnenaufgang. Als Daenerys sich vorwirft, nur Tod und Zerstörung in die Sklavenbucht gebracht zu haben, erinnert sie Missandei daran, dass sie ebenso die Freiheit gebracht hat. A Dance with Dragons Missandei übernimmt die Stellung als Herold von Daenerys Targaryen. In der Nacht wird Daenerys von Missandei geweckt, die ihr berichtet, dass Tapferer Schild ermordet wurde. Am Tag verkündet Missandei das Eintreten von Daenerys in die Halle. Sie benutzt dieselbe Ankündigung wie jeden Tag: :"Alle knien vor Daenerys Sturmtochter, der Unverbrannten, Königin von Meereen, Königin der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Khaleesi des Großen Grasmeers, Sprengerin der Ketten und Mutter der Drachen." Missandei ist verstört, als Mossador, einer ihrer Brüder, von einem Sohn der Harpyie getötet wird. Vor dem Einschlafen teilt Missandei einige Erinnerungen über Mossador mit Daenerys. Erneut bietet ihr die Königin an, nach Naath zurückzukehren, aber sie äußert ihre Angst, dort leichte Beute für Skalvenjäger zu sein. Sie fühlt sich bei der Targaryen sicher, nennt sie in einer engen Umarmung "Mutter" und erhält von Daenerys einen Gutenachtkuss. In dieser Nacht hat Daenerys eine Vision von Quaithe, aber Missandei findet sie, offenbar hatte sie mit niemandem geredet. Es lässt Daenerys zweifeln, ob Quaithe überhaupt dort war. Als Galazza Galare, die Grüne Grazie mit einer Eskorte von einem Dutzend Weißen Grazien in der Großen Pyramide eintrifft, wird Missandei von Daenerys beauftragt, die Mädchen zu versorgen und zu unterhalten. Nach einem Besuch im Lager der Flüchtlinge außerhalb von Meereen wird Missandei von Daenerys eingeladen, ihr im Wasser Gesellschaft zu leisten. Beim Schwimmen behauptet das Mädchen, seltsame Geräusche in der Nacht zu hören: jemand kratzte an den alten, brüchigen Ziegeln der Mauer. Sie glaubt, dass die Astapori versuchen würden einzudringen. Irri und Jhiqui behaupten, sie haben nichts in dieser Nacht gehört. Daenerys verwirft die Geräusche als bloße Einbildung. Später wird aufgedeckt, dass Viserion mit Flammen und Klauen versucht hatte, ein Loch in die Mauer zu reißen. Zwei Nächte vor ihrer Hochzeit hat Daenerys eine sexuelle Begegnung mit Daario Naharis. Am Morgen fragt Missandei nach ihrer Gesundheit, nachdem sie die Geräusche des Liebesakts mitangehört, deren Bedeutung aber verkannt hat: : "Tief in der Nacht hat diese hier Euch schreien gehört." In der Morgendämmerung des Hochzeitstages von Daenerys besteht Missandei darauf, dass die Königin ein einfaches, vollwertiges Frühstück erhalten solle. Sie weist daraufhin, dass Daenerys ihre Kraft benötigt und Wein nicht ausreichend sei. Zudem merkt sie an, dass Daenerys "so ein winziges Ding" ist. Sie versteht, dass Daenerys erneut über die Hochzeit nachdenkt und deutet an, dass es nicht zu spät für eine Absage sei. Missandei erklärt, dass Hizdahr von Daenerys nicht lieben wird und sie einen anderen Gatten wählen kann, doch Daenerys antwortet, dass Königinnen der Pflicht und nicht der Liebe wegen heiraten. Missandei berichtet von Reznak mo Reznak und Skahaz mo Kandaq, beide haben den Wunsch, die Königin zum Tempel der Grazien zu eskortieren, als Teil ihrer Hochzeitsprozession. Daenerys besteht darauf, auf Silber zum Tempel zu reiten, bis Missandei sie daran erinnert, dass sie nicht in einer Tokar reiten kann. Missandei organisiert eine Sänfte für sie. Missandei ist elf Jahre alt zum Zeitpunkt der Ehe zwischen Daenerys und Hizdahr zo Loraq. Nach der Hochzeit ist die Vollziehung der Ehe mit Hizdahr eine Enttäuschung für Daenerys. Missandei tut ihr Bestes, um Daenerys zu trösten und teilt ihre Erinnerungen mit ihr. Sie spricht immer noch, als die Königin bereits eingeschlafen ist. Missandei wäscht die Haare von Daenerys vor dem Besuch der Kampfgruben, deren lang erwartete Wiedereröffnung bevorsteht. Als Daenerys behauptet, dass die Hälfte der Stadt es sehen will, meint Missandei, die Zuschauer wollen nur sehen, wie Männer bluten und sterben. Missandei berichtet später, dass Quentyn Martell und seine Dornischen auf eine Audienz warten. Als Daenerys auf dem Rücken von Drogon verschwindet, übernimmt ihr Gemahl Hizdahr die volle Kontrolle über Meereen. Missandei wird von ihm als Herold ersetzt, da ein Kind oder ehemalige Sklavin einem König nicht würdig sei. Irri und Jhiqui verlassen Meereen mit dem Großteil der Dothraki in Daenerys' Khalasar. Sie haben beschlossen, das Dothrakischer Meer nach ihrer verschwundenen Königin abzusuchen. Hizhar entscheidet sich für eigene Gemächer und die Mundschenke von Daenerys folgen ihm. So bleibt Missandei als einzige Bewohnerin der königlichen Gemächer zurück, was Ser Barristan Selmy als "verlorener kleiner Geist" beschreibt. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Missandei fr:Missandei it:Missandei ru:Миссандея zh:弥桑黛 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben